


Surveillance

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: August Rush Challenge, Bingo, Case Fic, Community: 1-million-words, Community: ncis_bingo, Community: ncis_verse, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs checks in with McGee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/pairs-Gibbs-McGee2_zpsc809728a.jpg)
> 
> For my NCIS_Verse Bingo card square, "Pink Shirt."

"What've you got, McGee?" Gibbs asked, entering MTAC with a fresh cup of coffee.

McGee typed rapidly on the keypad, bringing up the images as he explained. "Satellite images show that our blue PT has made a pit stop at a little café five minutes ago. Bank camera from next door shows him at one of the sidewalk tables meeting with a woman in a pink shirt."

"What do we know about him?" Gibbs leaned over his shoulder to examine the grainy close-up.

"Not much," McGee admitted, "Facial recognition hasn't given us anything yet. But I sent Ziva and Tony the address. As soon as he's gone they can go talk to the waitress. Hopefully he'll pay with a credit card and we can get an ID off that."

"Or she will," Gibbs added. "Do we have anything on her?"

"I'm running her image now," McGee assured him. "If he's not in the military, she might be. It would explain how he was able to get onto the base."

"Good." Gibbs stood back up strait and took another sip of his coffee. "I'm going to go check in with Abby. If you get any hits..."

"I'll let you know."


End file.
